Birds of a Feather
by Bones McCoy
Summary: The Revolutionary War has ended. Yet, Connor finds himself with work unfinished. There is still one templar left that has ties to his father, and all Connor wants is for this nightmare to end. But he will soon learn that Shay Patrick Cormac and the crew of the Morrigan refuse to die quietly. Slight AU b/c things are just a little out of order. CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED
1. The Hunt Begins

**A/N: This is an extremely short chapter, but it is just a test. IF YOU LIKE THIS PLEASE TELL ME SO I WILL CONTINUE IT, if I don't get anything back, then I won't keep working on this! Please help me out here guys!**

**I wish I owned the Assassin's Creed franchise, but I'm not that lucky. **

**If you're reading this, you are most likely an Assassin's Creed Fan. And what's in every game? (blood) So, considered yourself warned. Blood shall come.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Connor stalked to the bow of the _Aquila_ and snapped open his spyglass to get a better look at his latest hunt. The _Morrigan_ lay anchored just around a gigantic iceberg. Connor could see her clearly, but continued to study her weather deck, looking for something more specific. Faulkner sided up to Connor and cleared his throat to speak,

"They call 'er the 'Phantom Queen', Cap'n. She's a sloop o' war. The strongest, fastest ship of 'er kind. 'er real name's the _Morrigan_, and she's been terrorizin' all kinds of French vessels in the North Atlantic and the New York River Valley. She's 32 guns and a ram that can plow through ice at 15 knots or more with the right wind." Connor raised a hand, silencing his first mate.

"Faulkner, are you aware that you are rambling?" Faulkner shuffled awkwardly and began,

"My apologies, Cap, it's just..." he trailed off into silence. Connor urged him to continue with a roll of his hand. "...it's just, there are many fine ships out there, Cap'n, it'll be a shame to sink 'er, ya see." Connor laughed,

"We're not here to sink the _Morrigan_, Faulkner. My business is with her captain. Shay Cormac is the last of the Templars inducted into the order by my father. It is high time that I ended this." Faulkner mouthed a breathy 'O' and smiled,

"That be good news, Cap. So you intend to board 'er and kill 'er Captain, eh?" Connor closed his spyglass and turned to face his first mate.

"That is the rather... blunt way of putting it. But, you are correct." Faulkner nodded,

"How do ya figure to take her?" Connor bowed his head in thought.

"I am considering bombarding her. The _Aquila_ has sixty cannons, thirty to a broadside. One volley should be enough to cripple the 'Phantom Queen of the North Atlantic'. What do you think, Faulkner?" Faulkner's eyes widened in surprise,

"With all due respect, sir, the _Morrigan_ has state of the art weaponry. She's taken down Royal Convoys and Prisoner of War ships - all by her lonesome and without taking a scratch. The _Aquila_ may be the fastest third-rate ship-of-the-line, but even she can't outrun the _Morrigan_. If you wish to take her, I believe you'll be needin' another plan, sir."

"You mean to say, the only way to get to Shay Cormac is to trap the _Morrigan_. Not simply attack her, or she will flee, faster than the _Aquila_ can follow." Faulkner nodded solemnly,

"That be true, Cap'n. The _Aquila_ isn't fit for icy waters like she is either. You'll be needin' to push her south, or she'll escape to the arctic, never to be seen again." Connor stood quietly, piecing together a way to attack the _Morrigan_ without risking her escape. He turned back to survey the smaller ship, using his spyglass to observe the weather deck. His trained eye immediately sought out his target. Through the telescope, he could see Shay ordering around his crew. Too late, did he realize that Shay was having them reposition the mortars. He screamed to his crew to unfurl the sails as he raced back to the wheel.

The hunter had been spotted, and the _Morrigan_ wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The chase was on.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! I hope you guys liked reading this as much as I loved writing it! Shay and Connor are my two favorites (with Ezio as second and Edward and Haytham tied for third) Please, remember to show the love if you want more of this! Reviews are absolutely amazing!**

**Be warned: I use the flames of haters to make smores. If anyone would like any, feel free to come visit.**


	2. Come Full Circle

A/N: Dear god I am so sorry for this wait. Please forgive me. There is a very important A/N at the end of this chapter, so please be sure to read it. My thanks goes out to **icefox425**, who, upon following _**Birds of a Feather**_, unwittingly reminded me that this story was in desperate need of some additional content.

* * *

Shay had been exploring the wreck of the _HMS Sapphire_ when Gist called to him from the bow of the _Morrigan_,

"Captain Cormac! There's a ship been sighted off the starboard rail! She's a beast and her Captain's got eyes for us." Shay stood from where he had been examining the contents of a looted chest. He surveyed the shipwreck once more before starting towards his ship to get a better look at Gist's so-called 'beast'.

Shay climbed up the side of the _Morrigan_ and took the wheel from Gist. His first mate gave him the run down of the threatening ship,

"I can't make out her name, but she's a third-rate. She's sixty guns, and that ram of hers looks like it could sink a schooner."

Taking up his own spyglass, Shay turned to the mystery ship. He whistled and laughed when he spied the blue hull and eagle figurehead of the _Aquila_. Upon surveying the _Aquila_'s weather deck, he could see her captain at her bow. Throwing his head back in disbelief, he explained the situation to Gist,

"Well, Gist, seems my past has finally come full circle to bite my arse. Surely you've heard of the Assassin Connor Kenway? It seems that fool's come hunting for trouble, and he's brought his flagship. Name's the _Aquila_." He cast one last look at the _Aquila_ before yelling to his crew,

"Ready the main sails and move the mortars into position! She's a sturdy brute, but mortars will conceal us! Aim for her mortar cannons!" The _Morrigan_ had pulled anchor and begun drifting forward when the crew signaled the ready. It was Gist who gave the order to fire, as Shay was already beginning to navigate the icy waters. Shay smiled when he heard the incendiary mortars ripping into the _Aquila_'s deck. He spoke to Gist,

"We must head to the River Valley. She's too big to be a river vessel, running her inland would be like begging to kiss the beach."

The _Morrigan_ glided through the Arctic waters with ease. As the North Atlantic opened beneath her bow, Shay allowed himself the freedom to look behind at the pursuers they had just barely eluded.

Emerging from the smoke like a demon goddess, The _Aquila_'s eagle figurehead seemed almost to smile; It had been too long since she'd had such lively quarry.

~~Connor~~

The mortars ripped into the deck of Connor's ship, leaving behind gaping holes in the weather deck and transferring some damage below to the gun deck. Many of his crewmen were injured, but his heart filled with pride as he watched most struggle to their feet and return to their stations.

Beside him, Faulkner called to the crew, "Raise the main sails! Prepare the chase cannons! She'll not be leavin' us behind!" Connor shook off his stupor and returned to the wheel, nodding graciously to his first mate for his quick thinking; The Irish raven would not escape the eagle's clutches. One of his deckhands called down from the rigging,

"Cap'n, we're nearing the River Valley! We'll lose the _Aquila_ if we follow 'er!" Connor cursed under his breath,

"I should have known that he would flee to the Valley. Now, Shay knows he is being targeted." Connor smashed his fist into the center of the _Aquila_'s wheel. "We've lost the element of surprise... How could I be so foolish! I should of seen..." Faulkner placed a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Cap'n, enough. The crew isn't that badly injured. You'll find a way to get to Shay, I know it."

"I hope I can live up to your esteemed expectations of me, Faulkner, for I am not so sure." With that, Connor twisted the _Aquila_ back north, towards Davenport Homestead.

* * *

A/N: Before I get any hate about the northern location of Davenport Homestead, I will tell you that I have done my research. Based on the in-game map in AC3, Davenport Homestead is approximately in New Hampshire/Maine. Both of these states are much further north than New York, therefore making them both further north than the New York River Valley.

Okay. I'm sorry this A/N is so long, but I also want to apologize for the ridiculous wait time for this tiny chapter. I've been so busy, I completely forgot about this story...and the direction I wanted to go with it. PLEASE if you want to see more of this story, PM me some suggestions on what you want to read. Thank you for your patience!

Please Review and tell me how I'm doing!


	3. Returning Home

A/N: This chapter co-authored with the wonderful SaphireInTheSky. She writes absolutely amazing fics, even if she is on a bit of a hiatus. Thanks for the help!

* * *

~~Chapter 3~~

~~Connor~~

The _Aquila_ glided back into Davenport Homestead and sidled up to the docks with ease. As Connor prepared to disembark, he glanced up at the manor on the hill, dreading the report he would have to give. Achilles had always been a kind man, but as a teacher, he never failed to discipline his students for their mistakes. Before long, he found himself pulling open the front door to the manor house and walking into the study.

There he found Achilles, seemingly preying on his arrival; an intense glare plastered across his leathery features.

Connor closed the door quietly, then settled his focus back to every corner of the cozy room that Achilles did not occupy. Connor coughed and shifted his weight uneasily,

"How much have you heard…sir?"

Connor could not force himself to speak his usual nickname for Achilles; "old man" seemed grossly inappropriate in the light of his most recent failure. Achilles sighed wearily and lifted his cane at Connor,

"I have heard enough." Shaking his head Achilles continued, "You bear the countenance of a scolded child. I am not here to belittle you Connor, merely to teach you. So, let us start from the beginning. Where did you go wrong?"

Connor scuffed the floor with his boot, and lowered his head with shame.

"I failed to have a proper plan for immobilizing the _Morrigan_. The _Aquila_ was detected, and the _Morrigan_ was able to flee. She made heading for the River Valley, most likely destined for Albany; Templar influence is the strongest in New York right now." Achilles nodded approvingly,

"I am glad that you are capable of seeing your mistakes and owning them, Connor. I feel that this mistake was a product of misinformation, or perhaps, you were under informed. I suggest you gather as much information as you can on both the _Morrigan_ and Shay Cormac before attempting to ascertain his location once more. Do you have any idea as to where you should begin your search?" Connor looked up, eyes burning with a new kind of determination.

"I believe I do, old man."

~~Shay~~

As soon as the _Morrigan_ dropped anchor in Albany, Shay made way for the Templar headquarters. He needed to speak with Haytham immediately. Surely, the grandmaster would give him leave to eradicate his newest hunter.

One can only imagine his surprise when:

"Absolutely not, Shay." Taken aback, Shay could only stand and stare for a few moments before continuing,

"With all due respect, sir, he's an Assassin. You'd have to be sick in the head ta believe that I'll just let him hunt me." Haytham shook his head, clearly annoyed,

"I forbid you from killing him, Shay. I'll not have it, and if I receive any word of your insubordination, there will be consequences." Shay stared at Haytham dumbly,

"Sir, if I can't have your permission to kill him, I might as well go outside an' kill myself now, and do 'is job for him. You're ordering me to my death, and ya can't even so much as bat an eyelash!" Haytham scattered his papers across his desk as he stood angrily,

"I will not be forced to attend my son's funeral, no matter who he works for!" Shay roared back just as loudly,

"And you'd sooner attend mine? Or will ya be too busy with your damned papers to even do that?" After a few moments of angry staring Haytham spoke softly, but the venom in his voice was crystal clear,

"I will not allow you to kill my son, Shay. Do whatever you must, but he does not die. Is that understood?" Shay took a deep breath and composed himself before curtly replying,

"As you wish, sir." With those final words, Shay turned on his heel and stalked back to his ship.

* * *

A/N: JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ (I am sorry). Life has been playing a cruel game of catch-up with me and I completely forgot about this fic. Luckily, I have found a direction that I want to head in, and I don't expect this fic to be dreadfully long, but the chapters are going to remain short. Sorry if that annoys anyone, I apologize in advance, that is just the way I feel this fic should go.

Please let me know what you think about this! Reviews feed the brains of writers! Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with this fic, (three chapters in a year!) See you in the next chapter.


End file.
